


Kiss your friends hard and your enemies harder

by Bruisingblush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempts at humour, Dirty Jokes, Enemies to Lovers, Flirty and cocky Lee Jeno, Fluff and Crack, Jaemin's hair colour changes according to his emotions, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Metamorphmagus Na Jaemin, Owls, Slytherin Na Jaemin, hyuckyang are supportive besties who'd sell nana to the devil for a cookie, jealous Jaemin but he won't admit it, kitty nana, nana with bunny ears, pissed Na Jaemin, the author regrets absolutely nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/pseuds/Bruisingblush
Summary: "Jeno broke him!" Chenle gasped."I can break him in other ways too," Jeno winked at Jaemin.It seemed that Jaemin's hair had finally decided which colour it wanted to change into and turned into an angry red as Jaemin whipped his wand out, shaking with fury.Or where, Slytherin Na Jaemin is a metamorphmagus whose hair colour changes according to his emotions. So when his hair colour changes to pink after Gryffindor Lee Jeno, his sworn enemy, kisses him during a game of truth and dare, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 56
Kudos: 777





	Kiss your friends hard and your enemies harder

"Rose thorns and moonstone," Hyuck shouted.

Jaemin groaned, pressing his hands on his ears to muffle Hyuck's sleep talk.

"Stir your mixture and-"

"For Merlin's dirty soggy underwear's sake, shut the fuck up Lee Donghyuck!" Jaemin roared.

It seemed to work for Hyuck gasped sharply, mumbled something incoherent and went back to soundless sleep. Jaemin gave a sigh of relief and turned to his other side, ready to go back to sleep.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Yangyang roared from the bed beside Hyuck.

Jaemin screamed in his pillow, eyes welling up with tears of frustration and his hair changing to an angry red. For a moment he considered grabbing his wand from his bedside table and hexing both of his best friends. He was wide awake now and even if he did hex both of them, the possibility of him going back to sleep was slimmer than Renjun Huang from Ravenclaw asking Hyuck out.

Grumbling tiredly and rubbing the sleep out of eyes, Jaemin sat up and as soon as he did, he regretted it terribly. The books and parchments strewn all over his bedside table made him remember what day it was. A day before the OWLs or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, a test that would affect his whole career, decide what he was eligible to study and what not depending on his results. 

This explained why his friends were shouting spells and theories in their sleep and why that woke him, who usually wouldn't wake up even if a banshee started screaming in his ears, up so easily. Even in their sleep the thought of OWLs was haunting them.

Jaemin stood up, quickly changing his clothes and grabbing as many books as he could and went down to their dormitory. 

The best part of their dormitory and something all of the Slytyerin's boasted about was how they could see the great lake from their dormitory. Jaemin sat himself in front of the huge glass pane that separated their dormitory from the great lake and smiled as the giant squid tapped at the pane. Jaemin had a feeling, the giant squid recognised all of the Slytherins but whenever he told that to Yangyang or Hyuck, they laughed at him.

"You're up early Hyung!" Jaemin was startled when he heard Chenle's voice.

"Yeah but why are you up?' he asked curiously, watching the other enter the Slytherin common room.

"Went out on a date with Jisung," Chenle grinned.

"Date at five in the morning?" Jaemin asked incredulously.

"Well, the Gryffindors are planning something so I went to help them out and after that we went out on a stroll," Chenle informed Jaemin happily, taking a seat beside him.

"What are the Gryffindors planning?" Jaemin asked suspiciously.

Chenle opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Hyuck dashed inside the common room, drenched in sweat.

"D", Hyuck gasped, looking from Chenle to Jaemin," All Ds in the OWLs"

"It was a nightmare Hyuckie!" Jaemin said softly but it only made Hyuck cry out.

Chenle looked at Hyuck in alarm as the latter slumped down on the floor, still in a trance.

"I didn't get a single O", Hyuck said, tugging at his hair.

"Hyuckie," Jaemin crouched down beside Hyuck, rubbing soothing circles on his back," You've studied hard, it'll be okay."

"But-" 

"No, don't worry. Your career-"

"Huang Renjun rejected me because I didn't get a single O!"

Chenle snorted. Any sympathy Jaemin was feeling for his best friend was long gone now.

"All this and what for? A boy?" Jaemin said disgustedly," You're more worried about a boy than your career?"

Chenle chortled in the background.

"No Jaemin what will I do if he rejects me?" Hyuck wailed and Jaemin glared at him.

"Then try being nice to him for once instead making fun of him and getting on his nerves at every possible chance you can get!" 

"Nana", Hyuck looked at him despairingly," You'll help me out, won't you?"

Jaemin wanted to smack Hyuck with his thick transfiguration book on the head and tell him to  
worry about his future more but he couldn't. Even when he knew that Hyuck was being stupid, he'd never not help his best friend.

"Fine," Jaemin muttered grumpily," I will if you get your ass up and change into school robes. It's time for breakfast already."

He looked at the people slowly trickling into the common room and getting ready to go for breakfast with a pang of guilt. He didn't study a thing like he thought he would.

"You promised. You can't back out now, okay?" Hyuck told him.

"Yes yes now go."

Jaemin sighed as he watched Hyuck go back into their shared dormitory to change into his robes.

"Hyung, don't be nervous!" Chenle reassured Jaemin," You'll do great."

"I'm not nervous!" Jaemin insisted, voice unnaturally high even to his ears.

"Hyung, why lie when your hair gives it away!"

Jaemin groaned, tugging at his hair," Stupid stupid metamorphmagus! Why do I need to be a metamorphmagus out of all things?"

Chenle shook his head, carefully taking the parchment out of Jaemin's balled fists before he ended up tearing it.

"It's not that bad!" 

Jaemin turned to glare furiously at Chenle," Not bad? Not bad?! It changes colour based on my emotions. You try wearing your heart on your sleeves and then tell me that." 

"Hair in your case," Chenle muttered under his breath, careful to not let Jaemin hear him.

"I hate how everyone can see what I'm feeling," Jaemin muttered grumpily.

"Well," Chenle said, trying to keep his tone cheerful," At least that saves you the cost of dyeing your hair!"

Chenle was spared another glare as Yangyang and Hyuck entered the common room.

"So you agreed on helping Hyuck?" Yangyang asked Jaemin with a devilish smile.

"Er, yeah? Why?" Jaemin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! It'll be fun", Yangyang smiled a smile that was too innocent for Jaemin to trust him.

"If you're going to make me do something that involves getting the bloody baron again I'm not doing it!" Jaemin warned Hyuck.

"Again?" Chenle asked, surprised.

"Long story," Jaemin said dismissively before turning back to glare at Hyuck.

"Of course it doesn't involve kissing Bloody Baron Nana. You've already done it so it won't be fun making you do it again."

"But it does involve kissing," Yangyang said pleasantly.

Hyuck glared at him.

"Kissing?" Jaemin asked, eyes widening with horror and his hair turning white.

"Yangyang's kidding", Hyuck said hastily.

"I'm not!" Yangyang grinned happily," It involves kissing your pride away."

Jaemin stared blankly at Yangyang. Don't get him wrong, he loved his best friends but he didn't really trust them. Anything that came out of Hyuck's mouth and was supported by Yangyang spelled trouble. 

"Look I'm not going to do anything stupid or dangerous", he warned the both of them.

"It's not stupid! It's going to be fun!" Hyuck insisted.

"The last time you said that, we got slapped by merpeople and landed ourselves in detention",Jaemin reminded Hyuck through gritted teeth.

Hyuck smiled nervously," Well it's different this time!" 

Jaemin would've loved to argue but they didn't really have much time left for breakfast before their first class started so he decided to let the matter rest for the time being and instead followed the three of his friends to The Great Hall.

♡

"Hyuck what if I get double Ds in everything?" The worry finally settled in Jaemin.

"I keep forgetting these theories," Jaemin whined, banging his head on the table of the Great Hall during breakfast and closing the book he was trying to read with a snap," Double Ds. I think I'll really really get double Ds."

Hyuck who was trying to study from a parchment so long that it would probably be of the length of the whole table if unrolled completely, opened his mouth to reassure Jaemin that he would not and to remind him double Ds do not exist in their grading system, but before he could, someone slid into the seat beside Jaemin.

"Yes Na, I think you're right. You'll get double Ds for being Disgustingly Dangerous for my heart,"

It was like someone poured ice cold water on Jaemin. His insides did a funny flip in disgust and anger as he recognised the source of the voice. If he hated something more than kissing Bloody Baron or getting slapped by the merpeople, it was Lee Jeno- the cocky Gryffindor who strutted around the school like he owned it.

Jaemin scowled, his hair turning into an angry red,"I am NOT talking to you Lee."

Everyone sitting at the table stopped talking and looked at the duo in amusement. It was funny how much Jaemin hated the Gryffindor. Everyone knew how it started. It was during Jaemin's first quidditch match as Slytyerin's seeker in which Jeno, Gryffinfor's beater accidentally broke his nose with a bludger. Jeno had then proceeded to tell a profusely bleeding Jaemin, what he thought was a consoling thing to say at that moment, that it wasn't a problem since Jaemin was a metamorphmagus and could easily fix his nose. There was no going back. Jaemin despised the guy from then on and Jeno who probably found the situation very funny, decided to flirt with Jaemin at every possible chance he could get to get a rise out of him.

"Well," Jeno grinned, his eyes resembling the shape of a crescent moon that they had to observe from the astronomy tower last week,"If you don't want those Ds, you can have a different D too. I'm always happy to give you mine, Na."

The effect was immediate. Jaemin's hair started changing colour at a dizzyingly fast rate. It looked like it couldn't decide which colour to change into and instead settled on changing into several colours at once, different colours on different strands.

"Jeno broke him!" Chenle gasped.

"I can break him in other ways too," Jeno winked at Jaemin.

It seemed that Jaemin's hair had finally decided which colour it wanted to change into and turned into an angry red as Jaemin whipped his wand out, shaking with fury.

"Don't you dare fucking mess with me!" He seethed.

Jeno's grin became wider," I only mess with you because I like you."

Before Jaemin could flick his wrist and jinx Jeno, the delivery owls flew inside the Great Hall and started dropping the delivery packages, upsetting juice jugs and cream bowls. In the chaos, Jeno slipped out of his seat beside Jaemin and went back to join his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Great guy, Lee Jeno",Yangyang commented seriously.

Jaemin glared at him," You only say that because he torments me."

Yangyang smiled," Was I that obvious?" 

"Well," Hyuck said happily," At least now we know that someone likes you too. If even the trolls refuse to date you, then you can always date Lee Jeno."

"Are you dumb?" Jaemin asked furiously," He's obviously messing with me because he has a goddamn boyfriend and he is extremely in love with him."

"Jeno Lee has a boyfriend?" Chenle asked disbelievingly.

"He does," Jaemin deadpanned.

"Does not!"

"Of course he does! Do you know better than me?"

"Er- why DO you know so much about him in the first place?" Hyuck asked, raising his eyebrows.

There was a silence.

"Wait- don't tell me," Chenle squealed," You like Lee Jeno?"

"Of course I don't! Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" Jaemin said with a look of concentration on his face, going slightly cross eyed and turning his hair back to black. If he concentrated hard enough, he could change his hair colour willingly or stop his hair colour from changing. However, he couldn't control it if he was taken off guard.

"What's that?" Hyuck asked,"Sounds like a load of crap to me!"

"Muggle proverb. Anyway, if we don't hurry we'll miss our first class and it's Transfiguration with the Gryffindors."

Jaemin mentally grimaced at the thought of sharing a class with Lee Jeno and his boyfriend where they act extremely gross.

"Who's Lee's boyfriend?" Yangyang asked curiously.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, are you two blind?" Jaemin asked annoyedly, waving Chenle bye and walking towards the Transfiguration classroom with Yangyang and Hyuck," He flirts with him right under your nose and you're telling him you didn't notice?"

His best friends looked at each other in confusion,"Did you know Lee was getting laid before us?" Hyuck asked, looking heartbroken.

"No," An equally heartbroken Yangyang replied,"He's getting the dick and I'm stuck here with my two idiot best friends and a dormful of pets."

"Maybe if you two tried being less annoying then you could've gotten dicks too", Jaemin said.

"Oh?" Yangyang quirked one of his eyebrows with a sly grin spreading on his face," Are you saying Jeno isn't annoying then?"

Jaemin ignored him and entered the Transformation classroom.

"Pair up in groups of two and practice the vanishing spell on the mouse", their transfiguration teacher, Professor Kim said, pointing at the cage of mice on his left.

One by one they took a mouse each and paired up with another student.

Jaemin paired up with Hyuck while Yangyang paired up with the girl beside him.

Jaemin raised his wand to make the mouse disappear but his eyes caught a flurry of movement at the table beside him and he looked curiously and instantly regretted his decision. Jeno Lee was laughing fondly at his boyfriend's failed attempts to vanish the mouse and then when the boy pouted, Jeno gently held his wand hand in his and showed him the wrist movement, eyes filled with adoration. Jaemin felt his insides burn with anger.

"Jaemin!" Hyuck yelped from beside him.

Oh, how he'd love to hex both stupid Lee and his boyfriend. They were a sight for sore eyes and Jaemin despised the mere sight of them.

"Jaemin!" Hyuck said again but Jaemin still didn't pay him any attention.

He would curse Lee so-

"Mr. Na, what in the name of Heaven's are you doing?" Professor Kim said sharply.

Jaemin wrenched his eyes away from the couple and stared at Professor Kim in confusion.

"What do-"

"You're squeezing your mouse to death!" Professor Kim exclaimed and only then did Jaemin notice that he was accidentally squeezing the mouse with his elbow.

Jaemin quickly freed the mouse from under his elbow and checked for any damage done.

"Change your partner right now. It's always you three who's causing trouble in class", Professor Kim muttered angrily.

"But-" Jaemin started protesting against the injustice of this but was cut short by Professor Kim's stern voice.

"Jeno swap places with Donghyuck please."

Jaemin felt his hair turn an ugly scarlet at the injustice of this all and glared at Jeno when he took Hyuck's place beside him.

"Missed me doll?" Jeno asked cheekily.

Jaemin would've loved to point his wand at Jeno and make him belch slugs but Professor Kim was looking at them closely so he settled on giving Jeno a tight lipped smile.

"You wish", he muttered angrily under his breath.

Jeno chuckled,"I saw you looking at me."

Jaemin gritted his teeth,"Yeah? Was wondering how someone could be this ugly."

Jeno smirked," I see the way you look at me."

"Then you must know how much I detest you."

"If that's your way of saying you can't look away from me when I'm in the same room as you, then yes, I know. It's hard not to notice when someone eyes fucks you everytime you're near them", Jeno grinned," And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love how only I can claim your attention this easily."

Jaemin looked at Jeno in disbelief," I- I- don't-"

"Sure Na", Jeno said simply before vanishing his mouse with a flick of his wand.

Jeaemin was left staring at Jeno in disbelief as he left as soon as the bell rang with his boyfriend.

♡

"I hate him. I hate him so much. That cocky asshole! Staring at him? Me?" Jaemin fumed during lunch break.

"He's not wrong though", Yangyang said, stuffing his mouth with chicken,"Ew doo shtare et heem." (You do stare at him)

"Swallow before talking!" Jaemin snapped at him before turning towards Hyuck.

"I hate his guts. What does he think of himself huh?"

"Gryffindor prefect, one of the top students in fifth year, quidditch ace and criminally handsome. And, he's not wrong. He's just aware of how perfect he is."

Jaemin groaned in frustration," I hate him!"

"We know, hyung. We've known since your second year, when he broke your nose and called the valentines card you were making for your crush, stupid and ugly. You can't exactly stop talking about him after that, can you?" Chenle asked seriously and it made Jaemin's ears turn red and his hair a flustered rosy pink colour.

"I don't talk about him THAT much!" Jaemin insisted, looking scandalised.

"You talk about him more than Hyuck talks about Renjun and that's saying something", Yangyang pointed out.

Jaemin huffed and decided to change the topic of conversation seeing how none of his friends were ready to side with him.

"OWLs start from tomorrow."

At the mention of OWLs, Hyuck turned a delicate shade of green and Yangyang pushed his plate of food away.

"Thanks a ton for telling us Nana, we didn't know that! And it wasn't like we were trying to forget about it and enjoy the remaining bits of happiness."

Jaemin rolled his eyes," What's the point of trying to ignore the inevitable?"

"You sound like the teachers. All of them warned us to study well and give it our best shot and how screwed we'll be if we do badly in this", Yangyang said indignantly.

"You three studied a lot! It'll be okay!" Chenle, who was in fourth year, assured them.

"I don't really care about OWLs you know, I want to run a joke shop so this stupid examination isn't really important for me but mum!" Hyuck grumbled," Mum would have killed me if I dropped out of Hogwarts. Also Huang Renjun. I don't think he'll date someone who didn't get a single O, so here we are."

Jaemin looked at Hyuck in envy,"Lucky."

"What do you want to be Jaemin hyung?" Chenle asked curiously.

"A healer or a potionist and help out the sick but it's so hard! Jaemin sighed,"What about you Yangyang?"

"An auror", Yangyang said,"but if it doesn't go well, Hyuck said that I'm always welcome to partner up with him and run the joke shop."

Hyuck grinned and showed Yangyang a thumbs up and Yangyang returned his gesture.

"What about me? Can I run the shob with you two?" Jaemin asked desperately.

"No. I refuse to hear about Jeno for the rest of my life."

Chenle gave a squeal of laughter and Yangyang snorted. As if sensing that he was being talked about, Jeno turned to look at the Slytherin table from the Gryffindor table and caught Jaemin's eyes on him. Before Jaemin could turn away, Jeno winked at him and turned back, engaging himself in a conversation with his boyfriend and another lanky Gryffindor named Jisung, Chenle's boyfriend.

"Who's that?" Jaemin asked Yangyang, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Who's who?" Yangyang asked, confused.

"The boy beside Jeno."

"That's Jisung!" Yangyang said intelligently.

Jaemin clicked his tongue in annoyance,"I know Jisung, moron. The other boy!"

Yangyang squinted before recognition dawned on him," Ah that's Mark Lee! Don't tell me you don't know him?"

Jaemin cocked his head to the side," So I need to know everyone?"

"He's our classmate Jaemin!" Hyuck said, surprised," You don't know our classmates?"

Jaemin shrugged, he felt a strong gush of dislike for the boy. He disliked anyone who was Jeno's friend.

"I don't. Anyway, charms with the Hufflepuffs now?"

♡

The last class of the day was potions with the Slytherins and Jaemin really really wanted to disappear. Oh only if he was good enough in Transfiguration, he would've performed it on himself and vanished. When he told Hyuck and Yangyang that, they had looked at him like was an idiot and reminded him that he was a metamorphmagus and he could easily change into an ant or something and miss potions.

"But everyone knows I'm a metamorphmagus! The Professors will hunt me down and deduct marks from Slytherin. I'd rather not get in trouble before the OWLs!" Jaemin said miserably.

So with dread pooling at the pit of his stomach Jaemin made his way to the potions classroom.

"Let's take the backseat please", Jaemin pleaded.

Yangyang and Hyuck shrugged before taking the seat at the very back.

"Please practice making the calming draught. It's highly likely that the examiner will ask you to make it tomorrow for your OWL test", their Potions Professor, Professor Jung said,"The ingredients", He pointed the wand at his cupboard and flicked his wrist which made it burst open," are in my cupboard so help yourself."

Everyone hurried to get the ingredients necessary for making the calming draught. Jaemin made sure to leave his place only after Lee Jeno and his boyfriend, Mark Lee had returned after taking the ingredients.

Jaemin didn't need to consult the blackboard, potions was his strongest subject and knew how to concoct the calming draught by heart. It was one subject he expected to get an O.

"Ouch", a soft voice hissed and Jaemin couldn't help but look to the side at the source of the noise.

"I've cut my finger", Mark whimpered.

Despite popular belief of Slytherins being mean assholes, Jaemin was not. He really wasn't a mean person. He liked to believe that he was a nice boy but he couldn't stop the glee and happiness spreading through his chest when he saw the boy's bleeding finger.

"You're such a klutz",Jeno scolded the boy and it sent tingles of annoyance down Jaemin's spine. 

"Let me see", Jeno demanded and without waiting for an answer, took Mark's hand in his,"Shit it's bleeding so bad!"

"Yeah", Mark pouted.

Jeno looked at the finger seriously for a moment before putting it into his mouth, gently sucking on it.

"Ew Jen, you're so gross", Mark made a face of disgust and jeno pulled his finger out of his mouth.

"It stops bleeding", Jeno rolled his eyes.

"Jaemin", Jaemin gasped in pain when he felt a sharp jab at his ribs. He glared at Yangyang but Yangyang only pointed at his calming draught which had taken a violent orange colour just like his hair.

"Oh no!" Jaemin gasped in horror," It should have been blue!"

"It would have been blue if you paid attention instead of glaring daggers at Jeno. Come on you hate him even for breathing!" Hyuck said exasperatedly.

Jaemin ignored him and instead tried to salvage his ruined potion.

"Mr. Na!" Jaemin jumped up at the sudden voice of Professor Jung behind him.

"Your calming draught should have been turquoise!" Professor Jung said, frowning.

Jaemin looked at him guiltily.

"It's a day before your exam and you're making mistakes!" Professor Jung said harshly," I don't expect this from you, Mr. Na."

Jaemin's face burnt from embarrassment, his hair turning a deep pink as he looked down at his feet. Professor Jung was his favourite teacher and getting scolded from him always made Jaemin's eyes well up with tears and Professor Jung, probably noticing the tears in his eyes, said in a much softer tone this time," You're my best student so I expect an O from you Na. I guess it's stress that's affecting you because you don't make such mistakes."

Jaemin looked at him and with a small voice muttered," Sorry."

Professor Jung smiled softly at him,"It's okay. You'll do great in the exams. I trust you! Just don't get nervous okay?"

Jaemin nodded slowly and Professor Jung left to check someone else's potion as Jaemin's hair colour returned back to its normal colour, black.

"What's up? You were a mess during transportation too", Yangyang asked Jaemin worriedly.

"Just tensed", Jaemin muttered in a small voice and looked over at Jeno's table. The boy had concocted a perfect cauldron of calming potion.

Jaemin looked away. Get a hold Na Jaemin, he reminded himself angrily, get a fucking hold.

♡

"So how do you differentiate between an animagi who turns into a wolf and a werewolf again?" Hyuck asked, quill behind his ear and books spread in front of him.

The Slytyerin common room was filled with fifth year Slytherins aggressively switching between books and trying to study everything at once.

Yangyang looked up from his parchment and said, very seriously," One bites you when you're fucking and the other bites you during full moon."

"Noted", Hyuck said equally seriously.

Jaemin pushed his books away with a groan," I don't think I can study anymore."

Chenle looked at him sympathetically," It's okay. You've studied a lot already. You're good at d.a.d.a so I'm sure you'll ace it tomorrow."

Jaemin didn't answer him. Telling Chenle how he was mixing everything up and forgetting things, would only make it seem more real. 

"Let's go eat", Hyuck said, pushing his books away like Jaemin,"it's late."

Now that Hyuck mentioned it, Jaemin realised that the common room was fairly empty save some fifth years who, like them were trying to utilise every last minute they could get, studying.

Yangyang gave a grunt of agreement and put his books away for the day and they made their way to the Great Hall. 

"Woah look at Chenle! You'd never know which house that boy belonged to if it wasn't for the house tie. He's always sticking with the Gryffindors", Hyuck chuckled.

Chenle was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking and laughing with Jisung or maybe at Jisung. Jaemin had a sneaking suspicion that it was the latter. The other Gryffindors around Chenle were talking to him with a fond look on their faces and it did not look like they were annoyed to share their table with the Gryffindor. Zhong Chenle and his power, Jaemin thought to himself.

Jaemin groaned when he realised that the seats which Yangyang chose for them, put him directly in the line of vision of none other than Lee Jeno and his incredibly annoying ass of a boyfriend.

"I didn't want to see HIS face while eating, Yang!" Jaemin huffed.

"Why the fuck are you even looking at him?" Yangyang asked before stuffing roasted chicken in his mouth,"Ew jusht hav too eet and eegnore heem." (You just have to eat and ignore him)

Jaemin rolled his eyes and took a bite from his chicken, warily glancing at Jeno but the latter didn't seem to notice him, chatting animatedly with Mark and two of the other Gryffindor seventh years.

"Examiners!" Hyuck jabbed Jaemin in the ribs.

"What?" Jaemin glared at Hyuck, hissing from pain.

"The examiners for OWL! Look!"

Jaemin looked at the place where Hyuck was pointing at and felt a thrill of horror. Several witches and wizards had entered the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall, their Headmistress was talking to them, smiling politely.

"Examiners", Jaemin repeated dumbly. It all felt too real now. He really was going to sit for a test which would determine the course of his life tomorrow and he felt horribly unprepared all of a sudden.

Jaemin pushed his plate away, his stomach churning and appetite long gone. He didn't need to look at his hair to know that it was green with nervousness.

"You'll not eat?" Hyuck asked, looking at his untouched plate.

"Don't feel like it." Jaemin muttered dully.

Hyuck and Yangyang tried to force him to eat something but stopped when he promised to hex them in their sleep if they didn't shut up.

"You'll feel hungry at night and won't be able to sleep", Yangyang told him as they stepped into the Slytherin common room from the Great Hall.

"I won't", Jaemin assured him, sitting down on one of his favourite armchairs beside the glass pane and watched the giant squid, sleeping suspended in mid water.

"Are you going to study again?" Yangyang asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'm forgetting everything", Jaemin said desperately, eyes welling up with tears," What if I fail tomorrow?"

Hyuck and Yangyang exchanged nervous glances as Jaemin started sobbing.

"Jaemin, that's like impossible. You studied more than Yang and me." Hyuck said, hugging Jaemin tightly and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Yangyang soon joined them, hugging both Hyuck and Jaemin. They held Jaemin in their arms till his tears subsided and his green hair turned back to black.

"I won't be able to sleep if I don't study for at least an hour", Jaemin sniffled.

"Okay then, we'll sit with you till you're done", Hyuck said before plopping down on a chair beside Jaemin and Yangyang followed suit.

"What? No! You two go and sleep", Jaemin pouted," Don't stay up for me!"

"And have you start crying after an hour again?" Hyuck asked sleepily,"Not happening!"

"We're not letting you cry and be miserable alone in an empty common room. We'll hug you every time you have a meltdown and remind you that Na Jaemin is an ace!" Yangyang added, stifling a yawn and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jaemin could feel his eyes prickle with tears again. His best friends might be the biggest assholes in the world but they were HIS assholes. Feeling much calmer now, Jaemin sat down to study.

To no one's but his surprise, he was able to answer all of the questions correctly when Yangyang and Hyuck quizzed him from his notes. Feeling satisfied, he decided to skim through the chapters once before going to bed.

Jaemin gasped when he realised that it was well past midnight after he was done revising. Hyuck and Yangyang were fast asleep on their chairs, sitting at an awkward angle. They would wake up with their bodies aching tomorrow because of the bad sleeping position, Jaemin winced at the thought.

Jaemin put his books away with a tired flick of his wrists and stood up to stretch his tired limbs and to wake his friends up but before he could, his stomach grumbled loudly. Jaemin felt a pang of hunger and groaned, he should have taken his friends' advice and eaten something. Now he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Hyuck do you have something I can eat?" Jaemin asked, shaking Hyuck but the boy only whined and turned away from Jaemin, going back to sleep.

There wasn't any point in asking Yangyang, he and Hyuck had spent the last week emptying Yangyang's snack stock in secret.

Jaemin groaned again before a thought came to his mind. He was a fucking metamorphmagi! He really disliked being a metamorphmagus since it was so hard to keep his hair from changing into the colour of his emotion but it had his perks too.

Grinning mischievously, Jaemin concentrated hard with the image of a sleek, black cat in his mind. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't the 15 year old Na Jaemin anymore, he was a pretty black cat.

Purring happily and throwing one last glance at his best friends to check if they were asleep or not, Jaemin leapt out of his pool of clothes which he was wearing in his human form and started to run.

It was freeing to run around as he wished inside the castle at night without the fear of getting caught and landing himself into detention. Even if the Professors or Filch or Peeves saw him, they wouldn't bat an eye.

Jaemin could just sneak inside the school kitchen, turn back into his actual form and ask the elves for some food, eat it and then turn back into a cat and go back to his common room. Sweet.

Stopping in front of the portrait of the bowl of fruits, Jaemin perched himself on his hind legs and reached out to tickle the pear with one of his paws. Giggling, the photo swung to one side and revealed the entrance to the kitchen.

His cat ears twitched from happiness as he made his way inside, the thought of delicious food already making his mouth salivate. He was so deeply engrossed into his thoughts of mashed potatoes, roasted turkey that he didn't realise someone else was in the kitchen too before he walked right into their leg. Jaemin hissed as he fell back on his bum, his ears twitching angrily.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?" Jaemin looked up curiously at the voice and his stomach flipped when he saw who it was. Lee Jeno in his glasses and messy hair and pajamas. Muggle pajamas made men look hotter than they should be allowed to. They should absolutely be made illegal, Jaemin thought grumpily. Oh, to make even Lee fucking Jeno look gorgeous, they were terribly terribly dangerous.

Jeno crouched down beside Jaemin with a worried face.

"I'm sorry", Jeno pouted,"Forgive me please?"

Jaemin had never heard the other speak in such a gentle and sweet voice and it took him by surprise. He was so taken aback that he didn't even protest when Jeno pulled him in his lap, gently stroking his fur and scratching behind his ears. He hated Lee Jeno. He hated his guts but the cat version of him couldn't stop from purring and leaning into his touch. He hated how weak the cat version of him was and how good Lee Jeno was with cats, knowing where to pet, scratch and stroke to render him putty in his arms. 

"Such a pretty, little kitten", Jeno cooed and Jaemin was so glad that his fur didn't change colour like his hair did. He must've been hella stressed if Lee Jeno's compliments were making him feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you hungry princess?" Jeno asked, scratching behind Jaemin's left ear ,"Is that why you're in the kitchen? Wanna eat something?"

Jaemin perked up at the mention of food and mewled sweetly.

"Wait here!" Jeno smiled and stood up, leaving Jaemin to go and talk to the house elves.

Before Jaemin could follow and see what he was up to, Jeno was back with a bowl of milk and he gently put in front of Jaemin with a smile.

"Drink up sweetheart!" Jeno said softly.

Jaemin looked at the bowl of milk in horror. He was lactose intolerant but how would he make Jeno understand that? Can some cats be lactose intolerant too?

"You don't like it?" Jeno asked sadly.

Jaemin looked at Jeno's sad face and inched closer to the bowl of milk boldly but he still couldn't bring himself to take a lick.

"Maybe you don't want milk now? How about raw fish?" Jeno asked, frowning.

Jaemin looked at Jeno in horror. Raw fish?! He'd die first before eating that! Probably Jeno too realised that he didn't care much about raw fishes either.

"What about meat?" Jeno asked, desperately wanting to make the kitten happy.

Jaemin looked at him skeptically. Was he going to feed him raw meat?

"Cooked meat?" Jeno asked, tilting his head to the side and Jaemin purred excitedly. Jeno grinned at that and called an elf over to ask for some cooked meat.

Jaemin tucked in happily as soon as the food was placed before him. Jeno chucked at that and sat down beside him.

"You must've been hungry huh?" Jeno laughed.

"Jeno!" Both Jeno and Jaemin were startled at the new voice. Emerging from the entrance of the kitchen was a very furious Mark Lee. Jaemin rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

"Mark? Why are you here?" Jeno asked, confused.

" Why are YOU here? I woke up and you weren't in bed so I started to search for you! Are you trying to land yourself in trouble before the OWLs?" Mark asked angrily, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't fuss, Mark. I got hungry and came to get some food. The food's delicious as always", Jeno grinned at the elves standing around them and they looked close to tears from joy,"And look who I found! A pretty little kitten!" Jeno cheered, stroking Jaemin's fur.

"Aren't you allergic to cats?" Mark asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe?" Jeno said, smiling sheepishly.

Mark groaned,"Jeno, please! It's late and you should be in bed, not playing around with random cats!"

Jaemin felt a surge of anger. Mark Lee was infuriatingly annoying.

Jeno made a face but finally agreed. 

"And you", Mark said, looking disapprovingly at Jaemin," Who's your owner and why are they letting you out at night?"

Jaemin glared at Mark. He would've loved to scratch him but Mark had a wand and he did not.

"Mark, don't nag the kitten too please!" Jeno begged, rubbing his forehead," He's done eating too so we'll all go back to our dorms. Cool?"

Mark rolled his eyes and started for the way out, without waiting for Jeno. Jeno sighed and followed, with Jaemin behind him.

Mark was nowhere to be seen when the both of them emerged from behind the portrait of the bowl of fruits. He had gone back to the Gryffindor common room without waiting for Jeno. 

Jaemin was under the impression that Jeno and he would both part ways wordlessly but he was proved wrong when Jeno crouched down in front of him again.

"Is your owner a Slytherin?" Jeno asked hopefully and Jaemin purred in agreement.

"Do you live in the same dorm as Na Jaemin then?" Jaemin looked up curiously at the mention of his name.

"If yes, then can you wish him luck on my behalf and tell him that I know he'll do well and ask him not to worry his pretty head too much? I'm sure he'll not appreciate it much if I wish him in person." Jeno said with a chuckle.

Why would Lee Jeno want to wish him luck?!

With a last smile and a wave, Lee Jeno vanished from his sight. Jaemin was left standing there in stunned silence.

♡

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Hyuck groaned during breakfast, massaging his aching neck. Yangyang was glaring daggers at Jaemin.

"I tried to but you two didn't want to wake up! Then I got sleepy and went to sleep." Jaemin answered with a sigh, buttering his toast.

"All the best for your OWLs! You three will do great!" Chenle said quickly to stop them from arguing.

"I'm sure I'll forget everything but I don't care anymore. I just want to get over with it!" Yangyang muttered.

Jaemin nodded.

"Ugh wish we could cheat!" Hyuck groaned.

Jaemin nodded again.

Before long everyone was ushered out of the Great Hall. The fifth and the seventh years waited near the entrance of the hall before they were called forwards at half past nine.

"All the best. Remember if we fail, it's not over. The joke shop idea is still on", Hyuck muttered in a small and nervous voice to Yangyang and Jaemin who both nodded, too nervous to speak.

Soon they were seated and asked to begin writing. Jaemin's heart thumped as he turned the paper over. For a moment he felt sick from nerves. He looked up and saw Lee Jeno sitting two rows from him, already scribbling with a look of concentration on his face, tongue poking out. 

"If yes, then can you wish him luck on my behalf and tell him that I know he'll do well and ask him not to worry his pretty head too much?"

Suddenly Jaemin felt a lot calmer. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He's got this, Jaemin reminded himself before picking up his quill and dipping it in ink, ready to answer the questions.

♡

"My brain stopped working for a second there but I reminded myself that Huang Renjun wouldn't date me if I don't get an O and I was fine", Hyuck said happily.

Yangyang and Jaemin rolled their eyes.

"I think it went well for me. What about you Nana?" Yangyang asked Jaemin.

Jaemin smiled,"Way better than I expected. I'll not be surprised if I even manage to get an O in d.a.d.a."

"How was the practical?" Chenle asked curiously.

"Well I ended up muttering a wrong spell at first", Hyuck sighed,"But corrected it soon. Hope the examiner won't hold it against me."

"I'm sure he won't. What wrong spell did you use?" Yangyang asked.

"I used the vanishing spell on his moustache by mistake and he didn't look very impressed.I just hope he doesn't fail me for it"

Yangyang, Jaemin and Chenle howled with laughter.

"At least you'll have an interesting story to tell your kids even if you do fail", Jaemin said, clutching his tummy and wiping his tears away.

Chenle cheered," Five more exams to go!"

They grinned tiredly before taking out their books and parchments and to study for the next exam, potions.

The exams which Jaemin felt would never end and he would forever be stuck suffering, before it started, passed in a blur once it did start.

Except for occasional meltdowns, all three of them did fine and coped with the pressure well.

( "No, I've forgotten everything. What if I forget the ingredients of calming draught and the examiner dies after drinking my potion? Hello to Azkaban on top of double Ds."

"Nana, the examiner won't have to drink our potion to know if we've done it right or not. Also, you're the best in our year when it comes to potions!"

"What if my mouse still retains its tell when I turn it into a teacup?"

"Yang, just tell the examiner that you've discovered a new style of teacup and if they still don't look convinced, laugh at them and call them a boomer."

"Can I say that I'm going to die from a heartbreak because Huang Renjun will reject me?"

"No moron, you need to exaggerate. Tell them that Huang Renjun rejects you and gets annoyed at you when you still don't give up, so he mixes poison in your drink and after you drink it, you start puking blood, slip on your own mess and fall into the Great Lake and then die."

"Yangyang hyung did you study for your charms exam?"

"I don't need to, Chenle, I've been born charming."

Cue sounds of fake gagging and groans)

Concocting the calming draught for his potions practical, Jaemin couldn't believe that the exams were finally going to be over. Jaemin couldn't keep the proud look from his face when his examiner beamed at him and nodded his approval at his potion.

"It's over!" Hyuck said with a look of wonder in his face," it's finally fucking over!"

Both Jaemin and Yangyang cheered at that and they did a three way hug, jumping up and down.

"I think I flunked potions but oh well, at least it's over!" Yangyang beamed.

"You know what that means?" Hyuck asked, quirking his eyebrows.

"Party!" The three said together.

♡

When Jaemin said party, he meant, sneaking inside the kitchen to ask the house elves for some snacks and going back to the dorms to play games and stay up all night with Yangyang, Hyuck and Chenle. He did NOT mean attending a stupid party held by the annoying Gryffindors in the middle of the night in at the middle of nowhere.

"I am NOT going to a stupid party held by the Gryffindors!" Jaemin glared at Hyuck," there's no way I'll sit through the better half of the night listening to Lee Jeno gloat about anything and everything!"

"Nana-" Yangyang began but Jaemin cut him short.

"Do NOT Nana me. I'm not going!"

"But-"

"Nope not happening! You three go and enjoy it but I'm not going!"

"Will you take your words back then? You promised!" Hyuck protested.

Jaemin squinted at Hyuck," I never promised to go to a stupid party!"

"You promised to help me score a date with Huang and he'll be there at the party!"

Jaemin bit his bottom lip. He hated breaking promises more than anything but he hated going to parties too and the thought of having to meet Lee Jeno, made his stomach flip. Lee Jeno AND his boyfriend. He made a face of disgust. He really hated them both. He didn't see much of them during the exam period, too busy studying but when he did manage to catch Jeno's eyes once or twice during dinner or breakfast, the other never failed to send a wink his way. Cocky asshole. The night he met Jeno at the kitchen seemed like a fever dream now. A gentle Jeno seemed like a product of his imagination.

"I'm not going!" Jaemin muttered, his voice wavering slightly. Hyuck grinned, he had Jaemin exactly where he wanted him to be.

"So I'm going to die single now huh?" Hyuck's lips wobbled, eyes bright with unaged tears. They're fake, Jaemin reminded himself. Jaemin knew that his tears were fake but he still couldn't help but feel bad.

"All because my best friend didn't help me. All because-"

"Okay fine!" Jaemin said irritatedly.

"Fine?" Hyuck's tears were gone miraculously fast as he looked at Jaemin with a shit eating grin,"This means you'll come?"

Jaemin hesitated before sighing loudly,"Yes but only this once. I'm not ever going to make promises with you!"

Hyuck and Yangyang jumped in joy, high fiving each other. Jaemin had a sneaking suspicion that this was pre planned.

"Is Jaemin hyung coming?" Chenle asked, peeping into their room.

"Yes!" Yangyang answered.

Chenle squealed,"Great! I'll go ahead then and help Jisung and the rest with preparation!Remember it's in the Room of Requirements at 12 a.m." 

Yangyang nodded and Chenle was gone.

"So this was what Chenle was helping the Gryffindors with, the day before OWLs?" Jaemin asked.

Hyuck nodded.

"So you two knew about it but didn't tell me!" Jaemin glared at Hyuck.

Hyuck ignored Jaemin and instead pulled out his magical makeup kit.

"Let me doll you up?" Hyuck grinned.

And Jaemin had no choice but to agree.

♡

"I look weird!" Jaemin protested after Hyuck was done with him.

"I don't take constructive criticism", Hyuck replied, checking himself out in the mirror, the magical make-up brushes hovering in the hair beside him.

"You look gorgeous Nana! What are you even saying?" Yangyang's muffled voice came from under the bed. (He kept his shoes under the bed and was trying to decide which one to wear by moving under the bed instead of summoning the shoes to himself like any sane wizard. Once a muggle, always a muggle.)

Jaemin sighed. Okay, maybe he DID look good but it felt weird. He didn't usually dress up this much. Hyuck had put him in a ripped jeans, tight around his butt ("You have lack terribly in this department so you need to wear tight jeans to work with the little ass you have") and thighs ("Such thighs need showing off for the sake of humanity"), paired with fishnets and a crop top ("Na Jaemin sexy!"). Hyuck had then proceeded to do his eye makeup (which he would rather die than confess was pretty) and put stars and glitters on his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. 

"I still don't want to go!" Jaemin whined before plopping down on a bed.

"Why?!" Hyuck asked, petting his magic brushes to let them know that they've done a good job.

"Lee fucking Jeno! I hate his guts!" Jaemin cried.

"Why do you hate him again?" Hyuck asked, putting his brushes back in his make-up kit with a flick of his wand.

"He threw a bludger at him and broke his nose during a quidditch competition in the second year and then assured him it was alright because he's a metamorphmagus and can easily fix his nose" Yangyang said, emerging from under his bed.

Hyuck snorted,"And remember how he said Jaemin's Valentine's day's card was lousy in the third year and Jaemin started to cry and didn't end up giving it to his crush?"

Jaemin could feel his face burn and he was sure that his hair had turned into a deep pink.

"And remember when Jeno snogged a Ravenclaw girl in front of Jaemin and Jaemin decided to take insult because he was sure Jeno did it to scorn him for being single?"

"Also don't forget how Jeno flirts with him whenever he gets a chance because Nana's reactions are so funny!"

Jaemin groaned," Shut up!"

Hyuck made Yangyang burst into peals of laughter,"You are so petty Nana! He only annoys you because he's able to get a rise out of you so easily! Just ignore him, okay?"

Jaemin huffed," I still hate him."

"Just one night for my sake?" Hyuck pleaded,"Please Nana?"

Jaemin rolled his eyes,"Fine! Now let's go. I don't want to be late and attract more attention!"

The rest agreed and talking lazily, left the common room.

"Where did you say the party was?" Jaemin asked curiously.

"The Room of Requirements!" Yangyang answered.

"Where's that?" Jaemin frowned,"I've never heard of it. Sure they didn't give us the wrong address? I wouldn't put it below the Gryffindors. Their idea of pranks is very lame!"

"Relax", Hyuck rolled his eyes,"Chenle wouldn't lie to us, remember?"

And that shut Jaemin up. He couldn't imagine Chenle siding with the Gryffindors and pranking them so Jaemin followed his best friends to the seventh floor wordlessly.

"There! Barnabas the Barmy!" Hyuck pointed at a portrait," Now we have to, er- walk past the area of the door three times, thinking of what we need."

"What we need? What if we think of different things?" Yangyang asked skeptically,"Let's decide on what to think of first?"

"Think about anything that reminds you of a party or what you want to see the most now!" Hyuck suggested.

They all agreed and started walking past the portrait three times.

After walking past the portrait twice, Jaemin realised with horror that he was thinking of Lee Jeno. Hurriedly, changing his mind, Jaemin tried to picture a party but the image of a tousled hair, sleepy Jeno, still lingered at the back of his mind.

"There!" Yangyang cheered as a door appeared out of nowhere in front of them,"We got it!"

Hyuck took a hold of the doorknob and swung the door open and they were immediately greeted with loud music. The three of them flitted inside and shut the door close behind them.

Jaemin could spot fifth years from all four houses dancing together. The Gryffindors had snuggled in booze and quite a few of them were drinking, giggling from the thrill of doing something forbidden.

Jaemin was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one who had dressed up, the others had decked up too. Jaemin spotted a really pretty boy standing and talking to a group of Hufflepuffs and he grinned at Hyuck.

"Look who's here!" He said teasingly and took pleasure in seeing his face changing colour faster than his hair. It was hard getting Lee Donghyuck flustered but on the rare occasions he did get flustered, Jaemin was sure to capture them in his memory and tease him about it later.

"Now listen here you little shit, go and talk to him. TALK to him and not make fun of him!" Jaemin warned him,"Why is your first instinct when you see your crush is to be an asshole?"

Hyuck made a choked sort of noise and nodded stiffly before mustering up his courage and going over to Renjun. Courage was never their forte. That was Gryffinfor's.

"5 galleons he'll lose his cool and manage to get on Renjun's nerves", Yangyang smirked.

Jaemin felt like laughing but a part of him felt bad for his best friend and he said," Nah he won't! He'll manage to score a date this time!"  
Even when he said it, Jaemin mentally counted how much pocket money he'll be left with after giving Yangyang 5 galleons.

"So it's only us at Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Jaemin asked Yangyang, leaning against a wall. He could see Yangyang itching to go and dance with the rest but he'd kill Yangyang if he dared to leave him.

Yangyang snorted," Only if the fool manages to ask Huang out!"

Jaemin hummed. It was weird how Lee Jeno wasn't at the party. Not that Jaemin was searching for him or anything, he just found it weird.

"You're just jealous!" Jaemin said for the sake of keeping the conversation going because Yangyang was looking desperately at the crowd of dancing people," You're just jealous Hyuck has someone he likes and you don't!"

Yangyang looked away from the crowd to glare at Jaemin and Jaemin cheered internally,"As if! Who told you I don't have a crush on anyone?"

Jaemin was rendered silent for a second in which both Yangyang and he processed the information that Yangyang let slip. Yangyang looked like a deer caught in a headlight, clearly he didn't mean to tell him. 

"So?" Jaemin asked with a smirk,"Who's it?"

"No one. I was joking!" Yangyang said hastily but Jaemin knew he was lying.

"Will you tell me or do you want me to tell Hyuck?" Jaemin asked sweetly.

Yangyang groaned. He wouldn't hear the end of it if Hyuck got to know. 

"Fine but don't tell Hyuck", Yangyang said grudgingly.

"Of course! Your secret is safe with me!" Jaemin promised, looking too happy with himself.

"It's-"

But Jaemin didn't get to hear who it was, the door of the Room of Requirement flew open at that instant and in came Lee Jeno, hands filled with bottles of butterbeer. Everyone cheered loudly and Jaemin felt his heart skip a beat. He detested Jeno, yes, but that didn't mean he was blind too. Lee Jeno looked dangerously handsome and if Jaemin didn't know better, he would've thought that he was a Veela.

"Booze is cool but nothing beats good old butterbeer!" Jeno grinned at them and everyone agreed," Gather around and let's play a game!"

The music had stopped automatically.

"What game?" A Hufflepuff girl asked.

"A very Gryffindor like game!" Jeno smiled devilishly and Jaemin knew whatever came next, he wouldn't like it very much.

♡

"Truth", Renjun chose tentatively as one side of the empty bottle of the butterbeer pointed at him and the other side pointed at a Slytherin.

"Is there anyone you like and if yes, who is it?" The Slytherin asked. Jaemin could see Hyuck who was sitting beside him, turn pale as Renjun nodded yes. Jaemin felt bad for Hyuck, heartbroken before he even got a chance.

A tub of ice cream, Jaemin thought to himself, he'll buy him ice cream to soothe his ache. I've cream, a bottle of butterbeer, choco-

"Donghyuck", Renjun squeaked.

Chocolate frog and- wait what?!

Jaemin and Yangyang looked at each other in surprise. Did Renjun just say that he liked Hyuck? Their Hyuck? Lee Donghyuck?

Hyuck looked shocked and Renjun thinking Hyuck didn't share the feeling, stood up to go with tears in his eyes. Hyuck who immediately came to his senses when he saw the tears in Renjun's eyes, stood up quickly and hugged Renjun from the back to stop him from going. Everyone cheered at that and Renjun turned red from happiness. 

"Holy shit! Did you expect that? Being mean to your crush actually works!" Yangyang said, still shocked.

"You owe me 5 galleons then!" Jaemin grinned but he too couldn't believe it.

The game resumed and a Slytherin got a date to imitate Filch next. They howled in laughter at the accuracy of the imitation. Soon everyone was given a truth or dare. Yangyang was asked to rap and he was immaculate at it, stealing hearts and impressing everyone.

"Truth or dare?" A Hufflepuff girl in braids asked Jaemin.

"Truth!" Jaemin chose. 

"Are you and Yangyang dating?" She asked.

Both Yangyang and Jaemin fake gagged at that, looking at each other in mock disgust.

"I'd rather snog a troll than snog Yangyang!" Jaemin promised and Yangyang jabbed him in the ribs.

The others laughed and the game resumed. Jaemin wasn't really paying attention until he heard Jeno's voice.

"Dare", Jeno said, smiling confidently.

"Are you in love with someone here? If yes, kiss them!" Chenle said.

Suddenly Jaemin wasn't having so much fun anymore. The image of Jeno and Mark kissing made him want to throw up. The very idea was revolting and it made his stomach clench unpleasantly.

"I'm leaving", Jaemin told Yangyang and stood up before Yangyang could stop him.

Jaemin didn't know why his eyes were welling up with tears or why it felt like he couldn't breathe anymore or why his heart ached.

He was almost near the door when he heard several gasps from behind him. Jeno was kissing Mark, Jaemin thought as a dull pain shot through his head. He felt tired to his bones all of a sudden and wanted nothing better than to seek refuge in the darkness of his dorm.

His hand touched the doorknob but before he could twist it, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder turn him around and pin him to the walls. Before Jaemin could comprehend what was happening, there were warm lips on his. Lee Jeno was kissing him.

HE was kissing him.

He WAS kissing him.

He was KISSING him.

He was kissing HIM.

Jaemin couldn't breathe. Jeno pulled away with sad eyes when he realised Jaemin wasn't kissing him back but then his eyes widened and he gasped. Jaemin stood in a daze as he watched everyone look at him in surprise, point at his hair and gasp too.

"Wait, didn't they hate each other?" He heard Renjun say.

"So they actually liked each other?" A Gryffindors asked his friend, pointing wildly at Jaemin's hair,"That's wild!"

"I TOLD you! I knew something was going on between them!" The Hufflepuff girl with braids said.

"Shut up Betty, you said you wanted to snog Na! You knew nothing!' her friend, who was equally shocked said.

Yangyang and Hyuck were too shocked to say anything, looking at Jaemin like he had suddenly grown two heads and then it clicked. His hair was light pink. A colour it hasn't ever turned into. The colour of love.

Suddenly Jaemin felt too seen, too vulnerable and too exposed. He wanted to hide but there was nowhere to hide so he did the thing that his confused and embarrassed mind could think of, concentrated hard on the image of bunny ears and turned his ears into a bunny's to hide behind it.

"Okay everyone. Party's over. Come on, leave." Mark announced.

"What the hell is happening? Is everyone's feelings getting requited today?" Yangyang seemed to have found his voice back," Hendery, will you go out on a date with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Hendery answered.

One by one everyone left the room. Jaemin was left alone with Jeno, his heart racing and mind, going blank.

"Jaemin", Jeno said softly,"look at me please?" 

Jaemin whimpered but hid his face behind his bunny ears. 

"Please?" Jeno asked again but Jaemin didn't comply.

He heard Jeno sigh before he felt his arms snake around his waist, pulling him closer and planting soft feathery kisses on his ears.

Jaemin squealed,"S-stop!"

"I will, if you look at me."

Seeing no way out of this, Jaemin concentrated with his actual ear in his mind and soon the bunny ears were gone, replaced by his usual ear.

"You're making fun of me!" Jaemin accused Jeno weakly, cheeks and hair red and eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I've been in love with you since first year! Why will I lie about my feelings?" Jeno asked.

"First year? You're lying!" Jaemin said incredulously.

"I'm not! You smiled at me once in first year and I fell for you! You didn't even remember after that", Jeno sulked.

"But- but why did you break my nose in second year then and then said something so mean to me?" 

Jeno groaned," I was nervous! The bludger was an accident and then when I saw you bleeding, I actually wanted to take you to the hospital wing but ended up saying that!"

"Then what about when you called my valentine's day card lousy in second year?"

"I was jealous that you were giving someone else the card", Jeno muttered with a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Then- then what about, kissing the Ravenclaw girl in fourth year?"

"I wanted to make YOU jealous!" Jeno admitted, embarrassed.

Jaemin was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't flirt with you to get on your nerves", Jeno said softly,"I flirt with you because I actually like you."

Jaemin could feel tears prick his eyes. He didn't know when he fell in love with Jeno but now, thinking back, he couldn't think of a time when he wasn't in love with him but then he remembered something and he felt his heart ache again, his hair turning blue.

"Then what about your boyfriend?" Jaemin asked bitterly.

"Boyfriend?"

"Mark Lee!"

There was a moment of silence before Jeno burst into laughter,"Mark? He's my cousin! Why did you even think that he was my boyfriend?"

As Jaemin watched Jeno double over in laughter, he felt very very stupid. Yangyang's and Hyuck's words that Jeno did not have a boyfriend, rang in his ears.

"Okay fine! Stop laughing!" Jaemin huffed.

"Okay okay sorry", Jeno stood straight, wiping his tears away,"So does that mean you like me?"

Jaemin rolled his eyes,"What else do you think it means idiot?"

Jeno smirked," So can I kiss you now?"

Jaemin turned red and he was sure his hair was back to pink too,"You're shameless!"

"Don't you know the muggle proverb? Kiss your friends hard and your enemies harder. I'm just following it!"

"It's KEEP your friends CLOSE and your enemies CLOSER! Not KISS!" Jaemin said exasperatedly," You're an idio-"

Jaemin's voice died in his throat when Jeno sat down, pulling Jaemin on his lap.

"This close?" Jeno asked,"or closer?"

Jaemin was in no position to answer so Jeno smiled and kissed him. Hard. Biting on his bottom lip and pushing his tongue in when Jaemin parted his lips, sucking on his tongue and licking in his mouth hungrily like a starved man.

When they both pulled away from the kiss, Jeno nuzzled into Jaemin's neck.

Jaemin was grateful that Jeno didn't dive in for another kiss. He wasn't sure his heart could take that if he did. Jeno waited for Jaemin to calm down before looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"So can I ask you to be my boyfriend now?" Jeno asked hopefully.

"I would've scooped your eyeballs out if you didn't", Jaemin muttered.

"Will you, Na Jaemin, do me the honour of being my boyfriend and going on a date with me tomorrow to Hogsmeade?" Jeno asked, eyes curling into the shape of crescent moons and Jaemin felt butterflies in his stomach. He was endeared.

"I shall", Jaemin replied, giggling.

Jeno cheered.

"So do you kiss your friends hard? Since your version of the proverb apparently asks you to kiss your friends hard."

"I would've definitely kissed you if YOU were my friend!" Jeno smiled cockily," I mean have you looked at yourself?"

Jaemin giggled and smacked him lightly before pouting," So you won't kiss me hard since we're neither friends nor enemies now?"

"You're my boyfriend now. I'll kiss you the hardest!" Jeno said before pulling Jaemin down for a kiss.

Jaemin didn't know when he last felt this happy. OWLs seemed like a distant memory now with the taste of Lee Jeno on his lips and a promise of a date with him tomorrow. Holy shit, Jaemin thought, kissing the mole under Jeno's eyes, he had a fucking boyfriend and he was terribly terribly in love with said boyfriend.

Anything that came out of Hyuck's mouth and was supported by Yangyang spelled trouble but rarely, very rarely, they meant finding himself in the arms of a pretty Gryffindor in the Room of Requirement too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much is known about metamorphmagi from the books so I've taken the liberty to allow them to change into animals too. Hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it <3
> 
> [ twitter: bruisingblush ](https://twitter.com/bruisingblush?s=09)
> 
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.qa/bruisingblush)


End file.
